


Drenched

by princehhyunjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cum drinking, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Feminization, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, This is pure filth, Vibrators, handjobs, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princehhyunjin/pseuds/princehhyunjin
Summary: Jisung is very stressed since the past week, so the members decide to give him his favorite treat.(No Jisung/Jeongin smut!! Please read the notes)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	Drenched

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy, I'm back with another Skz smut, but finally some M/M action.
> 
> Jisung is blonde in this one, because I live for blonde Jisung, he looked so fucking hot with it!  
> Also: There is no Jisung/Jeongin smut, because in this fic Jisung gets dominated by the members and I'm sorry, but I cannot imagine Jeongin being a dom for Jisung at ALL...
> 
> UPDATE: This fic originally included Woojin, I deleted his part and exchanged his name elswhere with another member! I hope I got everything, if you find somewhere I haven't seen it, please let me know!
> 
> As always: English is not my first language, so I apologize for wrong grammar/spelling.

For the past weeks Jisung has been really stressed. He's constantly at the studio with Chan and Changbin writing lyrics and composing, then he's at the practice room to go through choreography with them all, he stays behind alone to work on his lyrics as he thinks they aren't good enough. Long after everyone goes to sleep, he finally comes back to the dorm and falls into his bed. He barely has energy left to even go wash up or change into his pajamas, the others sometimes find him in bed wearing his sweaty clothes from practice. In between he has to do online classes to make up for the education he's been missing out on ever since he moved from Malaysia to Seoul and the pressure is pushing him past the point of functioning like a normal human. He's like a robot that constantly runs on 5% battery as he has no time to charge.

The others watch him with worried eyes, especially Chan. But every time Jisung gets asked how he's feeling he says "I'm doing just fine!" and when the hyungs try to tell him to slow down, he just grumbles out something intelligible. He doesn't listen to his roommates Hyunjin and Seungmin, who ask him to stop coming home this late, because they often wake up to him stumbling over stuff on the floor. Hyunjin traded beds with him, so he doesn't have to climb the ladder in his tired state and ends up breaking his neck. Most of the times his roommates even undress him, when he falls asleep in his clothes drenched in sweat. The elders cook extra meals for him to leave on the counter, so he can at least eat. But the food remains untouched, Jisung is too tired to even put food in his mouth.

So Chan calls the other members to meet in the kitchen except for Jeongin, who is watching TV in the living room. The leader looks around and sighs heavily. "I'm very worried about Jisung...", he starts and immediately gets approving sounds from the others. "Even Jeongin is sad, because Jisung doesn't cuddle with him anymore.", Seungmin comments. "That guy locks himself into our studio, I can't get him out!", Changbin exclaims.

"I think it's time.", Chan finally says and they all stare at him. "Are you sure?", Seungmin asks. "Don't you think it's too much for him?" Chan shakes his head. "He needs us now more than ever. So we should do it. He has to agree though, I'll ask him later. We're not doing this without him agreeing!" Felix looks around. "What about Jeongin?", he asks. Chan shrugs. "He usually just likes the aftercare cuddles, so I'll ask him to have a sleepover at Sangyeon's place." After some silence he claps his hands. "So it's decided? I can ask him later, you're all in?" They nod.

Jisung ruffles his blond hair in frustration. He just can't get the right lyrics for Chan's new song, all ideas gone or thrown away. His eyes threaten to fall shut every minute and his stomach is rumbling. It's already 5pm and he only ate breakfast this morning, because Minho shoved the food down his throat and didn't let him leave before his plate was empty.

A knock tears him out of his trance and he watches Chan entering the studio with a smile. "Hey, how you doin'?", the older asks, at which Jisung shrugs. "Not very well, I'm stuck with my shitty lyrics and-" Suddenly he sees hands ripping the sheet and pen out of his hands and he gets pushed back against the chair he's sitting in. His eyes widen as the hands travel from his shoulders down to his own hands and Chan leans into his personal space. "In order to get you to calm down, we all decided to play with you.", he whispers in his ear. Jisung feels goose bumps rising on his skin, Chan's lips graze the shell of his ear and he gulps. "Are you down for that?" All he can do is croak out a weak "Yes." and suddenly he is very aware of how close Chan is to him. He wants to lean in, desperate for a kiss or more touches, but Chan gets up again with a shit-eating grin. "Good. You have to wait a little, though. We have to prepare."

The next couple days are complete torture for Jisung. The others have decided to tease him in the worst ways. He walks in on Felix grinding against Seungmin in the kitchen in the morning or Hyunjin jacking off under the covers, Chan and Minho making out and anything else. The only one not participating is Jeongin, who is more than happy that Jisung at least cuddles a little bit with him in the mornings. But the rapper is so involved in his tiring schedule of commuting between studio, practice room and dorm that he's lost count of the days since Chan told him they are going to play. Has it been one day or five? He can't tell anymore.

So when Minho pushes past the door of the studio with a stern expression, Jisung barely has it in himself to resist. "You're coming home with me now.", the older just says and stands there waiting. So Jisung puts down his lyrics and turns off the computer he's sitting on. As they walk through the hallways towards the exit, Jisung carefully reaches out and, to his relief, Minho lets him take his hand. They walk silently next to each other and with every step they get closer to the dorm, the more anticipating Jisung becomes.

The dorm is dark and silent, Jisung notices that a pair of Jeongin's shoes is missing, but he doesn't comment on it. Minho keeps his blank face and leads him towards Chan's and Changbin's room. Still a bit tired and dazed Jisung opens the door and is greeted by the sight of everyone, except for their youngest, sitting around, dimmed lights illuminating their figures. They all turn towards him with, some with a soft smile or no expression.

Before Jisung can even speak up Minho is pressing himself against his back with his hands running over his chest. "Get on Chan hyung's bed, baby.", the older whispers and Jisung's body reacts by itself, he steps between Seungmin and Felix on the floor and carefully climbs onto Chan's queen-sized bed. It takes only a couple seconds for Chan and Minho to be right next to him, fingers already finding their ways onto his body and under his hoodie. Chan smiles at him. "Safewords are still traffic lights and non-verbal is finger snapping?", he asks. Jisung confirms with a soft "Yes."

That's all he needed to say, suddenly he gets manhandled backwards until his back is against Minho's chest, who is pulling off his hoodie and kissing his neck. He already lets out some whimpers, his skin itching to be touched more, saliva collecting in his mouth as he realizes that everybody is watching him. Chan turns to the rest. "Felix, you go first."

The younger gets up from the floor, while Minho removes himself from his position behind Jisung. Felix shoves Jisung's legs apart to kneel in between. He leans down and presses his plump lips against Jisung's, a growl escaping him as he pushes him flat on the sheets. "Aren't you a naughty boy?", Felix asks with his voice dropping to an impossibly low tone. Jisung moans, scrambling to sling his arms around Felix' neck. He pulls him down to deepen the kiss and Felix lets him for a while until he sits up with a smirk and starts unbuttoning Jisung's pants. "Show me your beautiful skin.", he growls and almost rips down the pants along with the boxers.

There are definitely not only Felix' hands on his body, but Jisung can't focus on all of it, because Felix leans down again with a dark smirk and flicks his tongue over a nipple. A loud moan rips from Jisung's throat, the touch sending electric shocks through his body. It's been a while since he's been touched and his body knows that very well, blood rushing down to his cock.

Felix keeps licking and sucking on the left nipple, while he rolls the other between his fingers. Jisung whimpers, when Felix bites him. "So sensitive.", Changbin mumbles from the left and runs his fingers through Jisung's hair. Felix leans up for a sloppy kiss, both hands now playing with the nipples and Jisung already feels like he's on fire, so he bucks his hips up. The material of Felix' shorts is rough against his bare skin, but they start grinding their groins together moaning in the kiss. Chan slides a bottle of lube next to them, which catches Felix' attention. He releases Jisung's lips. "I'm going to fuck your thighs.", he rumbles and Jisung nods vigorously. "Yes, yes, please!", he whines. Felix smirks and crawls back a bit to put his head between Jisung's thighs. He sucks at the skin until there are small bruises forming and for a second he teasingly licks along Jisung's cock. "Fuck!", Jisung moans, but he doesn't get more.

Instead, Felix pours some lube onto the sensitive thighs and spreads it around. From behind there is Hyunjin pulling off Felix' clothes. After also spreading lube on his cock, Felix roughly grabs Jisung's knees and pushes them together. Without warning he thrusts his cock between the plump thighs and starts fucking at a fast pace. Jisung wants to reach for his own erection, but Felix swats his hand away. "I have other plans for that.", he simply says and speeds up again. He's panting, but has enough breath to kiss Jisung again. Sometimes Felix angles his hips differently, so his cock brushes against Jisung's, which makes them both groan into their kiss. It seems like Felix is getting close, because he stops kissing and rapidly fucks his thighs.

But suddenly he lets go of Jisung's legs, which now fall apart and Jisung whines in irritation. Felix climbs up his body until his knees are caging in his head and he puts the tip of his cock against his lips. "Open up." Jisung parts his lips and immediately gets the cock shoved down his throat. "You look so good like that.", Felix comments between his panting as he fucks Jisung's mouth. It's only a matter of seconds until he cums and Jisung swallows every drop, even licks his lips after Felix pulls out. But his time with Felix isn't over yet.

The younger dips down again, but this time he takes Jisung in his mouth, who bucks his hips wildly. Felix pins him down and bobs his head, one hand stroking the part he can't reach with his mouth. "Fuck, Felix looks so hot sucking dick.", Changbin groans. Jisung helplessly holds onto the sheets below him and moans with his voice raising. "Felix, Felix, fuck, Felix,", he chants. "I'm... c-close-" The other sucks heavily around the tip, his hand working Jisung. His orgasm crashes in like a wall of bricks falling onto him. His eyes fall shut for a moment to let the euphoria wash over him and he feels hands petting him, Felix releasing his cock. When he opens his eyes again he sees Felix leaning right above him and the next thing happening is full lips pushing his mouth open and suddenly cum fills his mouth as Felix' tongue pushes in. He hears the others commenting on how hot it is, but he concentrates more on kissing Felix back.

"Swallow it, cumslut.", Minho hisses and Jisung tenses at the words. It's been quite a long time since the others called him that, but then again it's been a long time since they've played like this. Felix feeds him all his cum properly and his tongue runs around in his mouth to confirm that Jisung has swallowed everything. When they pull apart there is saliva running down their lips mixed with a bit of semen and Jisung blushes, because Felix licks it all up with a satisfied smirk. "Seungmin, you're next.", the leader announces as Minho wipes away the lube on Jisung's legs with a towel.

Seungmin sits down at the edge of the mattress and pats his legs. While Jisung crawls towards him, the younger grabs the lube. He has Jisung laying down over his lap and lightly strokes over his bare ass. Jisung hears the cap of the lube bottle opening and cold fingers probing around his hole. He's been anticipating this moment and shamelessly lets out a satisfied moan, when the finger pushes past the rim. Seungmin takes his sweet time pushing his finger in and out, adding a second after a while and finally a third.

Impatience overcoming him, Jisung tries to rut against Seungmin's legs. That's a mistake. The fingers pull out, leave him open, wet and ready and before Jisung can even whine about it, a hard slap comes down on his ass. "You really _are_ a bad slut!", Seungmin curses and slaps his ass a few more times. The older can hear him rustling around on the bed until the lube gets opened again. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson, you greedy whore." Something cold makes its way into him, it has some girth, but isn't very long. "Got this just for you.", Seungmin whispers in his ear and chuckles deviously. His fingers push the object deeper until it grazes his prostate. I feels kind of weird, the fingers leave his hole, but he can feel a cord dangling down his perineum.

Suddenly there is a quiet click and Jisung groans. Vibrations run through his body from the toy pushed up his ass. "You whore, shamelessly moaning for your hyungs to hear how much you like it.", Seungmin rambles on, his hands come down to smack Jisung's ass again. "Do you like being the little slut for your hyungs?" It's hard to answer for Jisung, because all the blood in his body rushes down again to fill his erection and his head is empty. He just keeps whining from the stimulation of the vibrator bullet and the sweet pain of Seungmin's hands. And then the vibrations intensify, he's becoming more desperate to rub himself against the younger, tries to resist the temptation of more friction. "I asked you a question, cumwhore!", Seungmin hisses angrily and gives him a particularly hard slap to his reddening cheeks. "Fuck, yes!", Jisung moans. "I love it! Love being a naughty slut for my hyungs-" He clenches his eyes shut to concentrate more on controlling his hips not to move. The younger seems pleased with the answer as he stops spanking him.

"Sit up.", he instructs and Jisung is quick to push himself to do so. Seungmin maneuvers him, so he's straddling the younger's thighs. Finally he presses a bruising kiss against Jisung's lips and they melt into each other for a while. Seungmin's hands press against his ass to bring him closer until Jisung's bare cock is trapped between them. He can feel the younger's hard-on through his shorts and whimpers into the kiss. Seungmin pulls back with a smirk. "Does the little slut want to get fucked?", he sing-songs. Jisung nods eagerly.

"Well, then I think we should get onto that." Seungmin reaches around and pulls at the string connected to the vibrator at a painfully slow pace. When it pops free, someone turns it off and puts it aside, Seungmin opens his shorts to pull out his hard-on. His hands immediately grab onto the soft and bruised globes, which makes Jisung whine a little in the back of his throat. The younger finally gets a hold of his hips and guides him into the right position, leans back a bit and finally Jisung slips onto his cock. A loud, satisfied moan echoes through the room with Jisung throwing his head back. He hears Chan humming lowly and Felix whispering something.

He's getting used to the stretch, which is a bit wider than the vibrator, so Jisung wants to brace his hands on Seungmin's shoulder. But even before they could make contact with the shirt Seungmin is wearing, his hands get pulled back and the younger smirks at him. "No touching. You're just fucking yourself on my cock. Or did I say you could touch me?" Jisung quickly shakes his head, an apology on his tongue, but his voice dies in the back of his throat, when Seungmin binds a rope around his wrists on his back. "There you go, I make it even easier for you to obey me."

"Th-thank you.", Jisung mutters with a bright blush. "Go on.", Seungmin instructs and nods towards their connected bodies. Slowly Jisung pushes himself up and down on the cock and it doesn't even take a minute until he lets out whiny moans. He wants to touch Seungmin and tries to go against his restrains, but it's no use. Seungmin is just leaning back and enjoying the show in his lap. In the corner of his eye Jisung can see Felix stroking himself lazily while watching. "Go faster.", Seungmin commands and Jisung speeds up immediately. He moans even louder and leans a bit more forwards to keep his balance. His arms flex in many more attempts to break free and it gets more and more tiring to use his body strength for all these things. The burning sensation in his thighs grows, but he keeps going as fast as he can with Seungmin's low pants in his ear. "Fuck, you little slut. You live to get used as a fucktoy.", Seungmin groans and Jisung nods eagerly. "Yes! Yes, your whore... your fucktoy!", he chants and gyrates his hips in search for his prostate. He can't find it and whines desperately, but Seungmin keeps watching and doesn't help him.

Instead he glares at Jisung, because the other has slowed down due to his vanishing strength. "Who told you to slow down?", he hisses. Jisung's eyes drop down to his pathetic cock bobbing between their bellies. "Fucking whore, can't do anything you're told to!", Seungmin spits. He angrily grabs his hips and pushes them both up the bed until he can lie down. "Move." Jisung wastes no time in riding him again and he's thankful for Seungmin's hands on his waist to keep him steady. Suddenly he falls forwards as Seungmin forcefully thrusts up into him. He doesn't stop even though Jisung lies flat on his chest, unable to get up again with his hands tied up. There is a hand tangling in his hair and pulls him back in position. It's Minho behind him with an evil smirk. "Useless slut.", he mumbles into Jisung's ear and lets go for the younger to move again. Seungmin's thrusts become faster with every second and Jisung tries to match the pace. "I'm going to cum-", Seungmin warns and frantically cants his hips up, up, up until he comes with a groan. Jisung moves slowly to help him ride out his orgasm and in hopes to find his own release. The younger stills him with his hands and rolls them over. The position is uncomfortable for Jisung with his arms trapped between his body and the bed, but he doesn't want to complain. He can't keep in the desperate whine as Seungmin just pulls out and leaves him like that. "Bad boys don't get to cum.", he simply says and then turns away.

The noise he makes sounds like a mixture of a sad cry and a moan, because his cock is red and swollen and he feels some of Seungmin's cum leaking out of his hole. Chan crawls next to him and rolls him a bit on his side. "Since your hands are already tied, I guess it's my turn now.", he says. Changbin plops down on Chan's side with a black rope. They help Jisung sit up and immediately go to work. The younger feels the rough material sliding around his arms and torso to keep him further from moving his arms. He gets laid down again and Changbin pushes his legs up, bends them, so Chan can attach his lower legs to his thighs with the rope. They work fast as if they rehearsed it a hundred times. Chan looks very concentrated on binding the rope correctly, so it won't cut off Jisung's blood circulation. The oldest members smile as they finish an artful work of ropes on his torso and then Changbin retreats to his former seat on the bed.

Chan leans over Jisung until they're face to face and he smiles before capturing the younger's lips. Their tongues mingle desperately and despite his situation, Jisung enjoys the moment of just feeling Chan's soft lips against his own. The older hums into the kiss and Jisung responses with a whine. It feels like forever that they're kissing until Chan drags his hands down from his shoulders. Reaching his sensitive nipples he squeezes the buds, which makes Jisung break the kiss to cry out. "Mmh, I love your voice like that, babygirl.", Chan hums and noses at the younger's neck. "Aren't you the prettiest girl right now, baby?", he asks.

"Y-yes, Daddy, all wrapped up for you.", Jisung mumbles between his whimpers. The older continues to lick, suck and bite at his neck and holds out a hand. Hyunjin rummages through a box until he finds the item and drops it into Chan's palm. Chan smirks right at Jisung before he mouths his way down, leaves some red splotches on the soft skin until he reaches the pubic area. "Daddy, please...", Jisung cries. "Daddy, need you so bad! I've been a good girl." Chan chuckles and engulfs his cock. The younger sees stars and his muscles flex against the rope as a reaction. Changbin is to his right and mumbles some appreciative words, but suddenly all feelings are drained, when Chan releases his dick and cold metal slides against his most sensitive area.

"You've been such a good girl, but you're not allowed to come yet.", Chan sing-songs as he carefully pushes Jisung's balls through and settles the cockring at the base, where it squeezes tight. They got this specially made for him months ago and Chan is glad to finally put use to it. "Daddy... please!", Jisung whimpers weakly, but he knows once Chan sets the rules, he won't change them. "Now be a good girl for Daddy and spread your legs, baby.", the leader muses and grabs the lube. Without falling to the side, Jisung slowly opens his thighs more.

Chan becomes a bit impatient with the simmering arousal in his gut, because with no warning he pushes his thick cock deep inside with Jisung crying out. He wastes no time and immediately goes at a fast pace, mercilessly pounding into the younger. "Fuck, you're still so tight even after Seungmin fucked your cunt so good, babygirl.", he curses under his breath. All the other can do it just thrashing his head around on the pillow and almost screaming. There is this familiar feeling building up and he squeaks at a particularly hard thrust. "Daddy!", he shouts.

Chan chuckles and watches the dry orgasm rolls through Jisung's whole body, the younger's cock still standing proud thanks to the cockring. "Aw, my little princess couldn't come. Poor girl.", he coos, but doesn't sound apologetic at all. Jisung gives a couple broken sounds, the unsatisfying orgasm making him tremble a little. He's losing the feeling in his arms from the amount of time he's been laying on them, but he still doesn't complain. The older grabs the red cock and slaps it against Jisung's stomach playfully. "Oh, babygirl.", he groans and picks up his pace even more, brutally slamming into Jisung. The slapping sounds are so loud in his ears, they drown out almost everything else. "Shit, that's fucking hot.", Hyunjin curses under his breath from somewhere and Felix hums with his deep voice in agreement. Jisung feels the blush forming on his face again at the thought of the others seeing him being roughly used like a sexdoll. "Daddy, Daddy, please, let me cum!", he begs and uses some newly gained strength to push against the rope, but to no avail. Chan frowns. "No!", he says sternly and forces Jisung's thighs further apart to the point his muscles are straining. "Are you trying to be a bad girl, baby?" Jisung quickly shakes his head. "No, D-Daddy. I'm sor-sorry!" Chan huffs and leans down to suck another big bruise into his chest. His pace is still relentlessly fast and suddenly the younger feels the pain of sharp teeth biting his shoulder. Chan digs deep without drawing blood, but enough to leave behind visible teeth marks. With a final push he cums in Jisung and rolls his hips until the high fades away. The younger tries to breathe normally, when Chan slowly detaches his mouth from the maltreated spot that will most likely become purple and blue soon and licks over it as if he's sorry about it. "You did so well. Good girl.", the older says and kisses the big bruise again. Jisung whines pathetically. "Thank you, daddy." With a last kiss Chan sits up and pulls out. "Time to get you out of there, baby.", he murmurs and Changbin comes to help undoing the rope. "Color?", Chan asks. And Jisung answers with "Green.". Chan smiles softly, then turns to the others. "Changbin, you're next."

Jisung's eyes light up at that. Sex with Changbin is usually very tame and gentle. The older rapper enjoys slow and soft intercourse, it's a nice change of pace from time to time. Changbin gives him a small smile and beckons him to himself. Eagerly, Jisung climbs up to him and returns the smile. "Who's my little puppy?", Changbin asks and Jisung excitedly moves closer. "Me! Puppy was good, right?", he says cutely. The older nods and threads his fingers through the blonde hair. "The best doggy!", he praises, which makes Jisung squeal happily and they share a kiss.

"Get in position, pup.", Changbin orders gently. Meanwhile he grabs a pillow and watches Jisung get on his hands and knees. Without a warning he pulls his ass apart to look at the younger's twitching hole. He circles it with one finger first, then inserts the digit to test if Jisung is still stretched out enough for him. "What a good puppy you are, still so wonderfully open for hyung.", Changbin murmurs, leans down to scatter soft kisses along the expanse of Jisung's back. The younger sighs contently and lets his head fall between his shoulders.

Changbin carefully spreads the other's legs further and puts the pillow below him. He lays his hands on Jisung's hips to push them down until his dick is caught between the soft fabric and his stomach. "Don't move yet.", he warns and leans further down to leave more kisses on the golden skin. Sometimes he sucks a little harshly to leave a hickey, works his way up to the shoulders. He chuckles with a deep rumble. "Oh, poor puppy... Channie hyung really mauled you.", he says as he looks at the blossoming bruise, already a light shade of purple. Tracing his tongue over it as if to soothe a wound, he hears Jisung whimper quietly.

Changbin moves back and removes his clothes as if he's in a rush, he can't wait to get his hands on Jisung again. He grabs the lube and lathers his cock with it just to make sure he won't hurt the younger. Then he pushes in to the hilt, but stays still. He waits to see if Jisung gets impatient, but said boy is on his best behavior now. "Okay, you can move now.", he says. Jisung ruts into the pillow while also fucking himself on Changbin's cock. It's a slow pace, but they both enjoy it to the fullest with Changbin's hands roaming over the small body below him. The younger speeds up a little bit, he's been close for so long now and he's getting unbelievably desperate.

His arms give out and he lands on his elbows, but doesn't stop humping the pillow. Changbin starts moving on his own accord matching the other's rhythm. "Hyung, hyung!", Jisung moans. "Hyung, I'm so close!" The older stills their bodies and reaches down, carefully slipping off the cockring and Jisung almost cries in relief. "You can are allowed to cum, pup. Just tell me, when you're almost there." The blonde nods and they go back to where they left off. Jisung gradually goes faster, faster, faster- "Hyung, I'm about to-". he can't even finish the sentence as he groans into the mattress. "Quick, the cup!", Changbin calls out while removing the pillow. Jisung complains about the loss of friction, but then the older wraps his hand around him, picks up his own pace. With a pathetic cry Jisung finally cums, his cock spurting a heavy amount of semen into the cup Chan holds below him, but he doesn't realize it being lost in pleasure. He comes back to his senses, when he feels Changbin sucking another hickey into his shoulder blade.

The older releases some cute moans and with a final thrust he releases deep inside. Rolling his hips for a short while, he pets Jisung's head. "Look at you being the best puppy. My little puppy.", he says with a smile, then pulls out and Jisung hums in appreciation at the older boy's hands smoothing over his skin. It's all calm until Chan speaks up again. "Hyunjin, now it's y-"

There is no time for Chan to finish the sentence and Jisung to realize what's about to come, when he feels a hand twisting in his hair and roughly pulling on it. "Turn around!", Hyunjin growls, his voice as sharp as a knife. It's as if he's thrown into ice-cold water and Jisung scrambles to follow the order, but apparently not fast enough. Hyunjin grabs him and manhandles him on his back, body splayed out on the sheets.

"Fucking bitch, can't follow the easiest orders.", the slightly older boy hisses and sits down on Jisung's thighs, the younger just noticing that Hyunjin is already naked. Jisung gets goose bumps all over his body in anticipation, because Hyunjin is surprisingly aggressive in bed compared to his usual soft persona. Hyunjin throws him a glare and closes a fist around the other's cock, squeezing a bit too hard considering Jisung is still recovering from his orgasm with Changbin. Jisung whimpers and Hyunjin ruts against his cock, wrapping his hand now around both of them. "Shut up, slut!"

But it's hard to stay quiet being at the border between overstimulation and new arousal. "Hnn-" Jisung tries to suppress the noise, but it still leaves his throat through tightly closed lips. "I said, _shut up_!", the other says and Jisung closes his eyes, because he knows what's coming. Hyunjin spits right in his face, the wetness hitting the side of his nose and cheek. The small flickering of arousal bursts into flames and Jisung moans at the action, resulting in Hyunjin spitting on his chest. "You filthy whore. You love it, when I spit on your pathetic ass?" The words hit the younger just right. "Yes, yes! Love it so much, fuck.", he whines. Hyunjin thrusts into his fist hard, then stills.

"Open up." Jisung lets his jaw drop and sticks his tongue out a bit. The other leans over him, faces coming closer and their eyes meet. Hyunjin smirks evilly and collects his saliva with a noise that anyone else would find disgusting except for them. A big glob of spit drips down from his mouth onto Jisung's tongue and lips. The younger swallows and licks his lips. "Thank you.", he says. Hyunjin chuckles. "Anything to shut you up, my little slut." Then he presses his plush lips against Jisung's, immediately pushing his tongue in and roam around the wet cavern. They keep going with saliva running down the corners of the younger's mouth until Hyunjin gets up and off the other's lap. Jisung cries out in the need for touches.

"Since you can't keep quiet, let me help you put better use to that hole.", Hyunjin says, moves up, turns around and cages in the other's head with his legs. The younger opens his mouth open wide and Hyunjin shoves his dick far in, making him gag. Not caring about him, Hyunjin snaps his hips back and forth and groans at the feeling of the tight throat around him. He leans on one hand and reaches out for Jisung's cock that is stiff again and he rapidly jerks him off. Jisung whimpers, sending vibrations through his mouth and Hyunjin fucks into him faster in return. "Fuck, you're made to be a fucktoy, huh?", the older says between heavy panting. Jisung garbles some undefined noise, but it's enough of a form of agreement.

All of a sudden Hyunjin sits up and pulls his cock out, spit dripping from it into Jisung's face and the older runs a hand over it. "I can't cum on your face as usual, so how about I fill your other hole more?", he asks. Jisung nods hectically. "Yes, please! Please!", he begs and that's all it takes for Hyunjin to crawl over him and settle between his legs. The older grabs his legs and lifts them up in the air to get a nice view on Jisung's hole that is clenching and unclenching and glistening with the amount of lube Changbin used on him.

Thrusting in relentlessly from the get go, the younger jolts at the force and whimpers. Hyunjin keeps his grip on the legs and uses his dancing skills in moving his hips fast, driving his cock in and out. He hits Jisung's prostate, who cries out loud and holds onto the sheets to not get himself off. "You want another load, dirty whore?", Hyunjin asks and slows down a bit. The younger nods and opens his mouth again. Hyunjin spits at him once more, although he hits the side of his mouth since he doesn't stop thrusting. The pace picks up and Hyunjin moans, the pitch of his voice raising. Jisung knows that's the sign he's close and he whines to get the other's attention. Said one does look down at him, but he _smirks_ and then speeds up even more. He cums with a particularly hard thrust, throws his head back and moans even as he slows down, his whole body twitching from the intensity. And that's when Jisung knows he won't come by Hyunjin's hand, so he just lays there and whimpers, when the older pulls out and looks at the puffy entrance leaking cum. "So filthy...fuck!", he murmurs and then crawls away over the bed towards Chan to settle against the oldest member.

Jisung tries to catch his breath and wipes the remaining spit from his face. His dick is still erect and he feels like he's been set on fire, because he hears some other members moaning quietly and he knows exactly that they're jacking off to him. A few more seconds pass, his breath finally evening and his big eyes look around.

A hand on his left arm makes him jolt and look at the person. Minho smiles down at him and rubs his hand up and down soothingly. "Color?", he asks. Jisung just stares back at him, taken aback by his soft voice compared to the usual stern tone he has going on during sex. "Green, but please no bondage anymore.", he finally answers, which earns a grin forming on the older boy's face. "Wasn't even planning on doing that to you.", Minho says and suddenly pulls him up to crash their mouths together. The kiss is passionate and lasts quite long, long enough for Jisung to lose himself in it a bit. Minho's hands roam over his upper body. He starts rubbing and pulling on the younger's nipples, which elicits cute moans from him.

For a while they keep making out until Minho slowly leads them to the edge of the bed. "Down.", he says against Jisung's lips with a mischievous grin. The other moves to the floor to sit on his knees. He cringes a little at the feeling of the other guys' cum starting to leak out of him. Minho beckons Chan to give him the box with their toys and pulls out a suction cup dildo. Jisung's eyes widen slightly at the sight. The dancer unceremoniously leans down from the bed to put the dildo in position. "I want you to fuck yourself on this while you suck me off. Can you do that, bitch?", he asks and puts more pressure on the last word. Jisung quickly goes to him and nods. "Yes, yes, anything for you!", he whines and watches Minho push his pants down to the floor.

"Then get to work.", the older commands. Jisung positions himself over the toy and slams his ass down, no lube needed thanks to the remaining lube and cum coating his insides. He groans at the thick length filling him up. He likes these type of dildos, because the protruding veins rub deliciously against his walls. Minho spreads his legs wider and makes him lean forward, straightening his back and making him push his bottom more out to create a beautiful figure. "Useless whore, do you need me to do all the work?", Minho asks, tangles a hand in the younger's hair. It's a threat and Jisung takes that very seriously, so he engulfs Minho's cock as much as he can. The tip hits his throat and the pubic hair tickles his nose, but Jisung is determined to please the other. He bobs his head getting into a rhythm, then he also starts riding the toy. Minho sighs in relief and his big eyes bore right into the younger's. They maintain the eye contact, but suddenly Jisung slides a bit more forwards, which angles the dildo right into his prostate. He moans around the dick in his mouth, which makes Minho release a couple grunts.

"Are you already close?", the older asks. Jisung nods. "Dumb whore.", Minho hisses. "Get up in my lap." Within a second Jisung gets off of the dildo and the other's dick. He pushes his body, swinging his legs over Minho's thighs, meanwhile said boy gets rid of his shirt. He expects anything, having to ride him or grind against him... but not what the older actually says. "It's been a while and you seem so tired, so I'll go slow with you.", Minho murmurs into his ear and Jisung feels himself _blushing_. "Thank you!", he whispers. So the older wraps a strong arm around his waist, moves them up between Chan and Changbin, who eagerly watch them. Then Minho flips them around and chuckles at the surprised squeak the younger lets out. He grabs onto Jisung's right leg, bends it and pushes it up, knowing this is the best position for them.

Jisung releases cute moans, when Minho pushes in. He moves at a slow pace, way slower than Changbin went. It feels lovely, _intimate_ as if they were alone. "Fuck...", Jisung says and exhales shakily. Minho kisses and sucks on his neck, makes his way up until they're connecting their lips again. Even the kiss is slow-paced, but Minho now opts for deeper thrusts, which makes them both groan in unison. One of his hands down, closes his fingers around Jisung's erection. "Hyung-" The words die in Jisung's throat, the pleasure running him over. He slings his arms around Minho's neck and pants against his mouth. There is a small increase of speed, barely noticeable, but Jisung can tell that the other must be close, he's been waiting for his turn the longest after all. Minho's hand around the younger's cock jerks him faster, their moans getting louder and more desperate with every second. "Oh god! Fuck, right th-there!", Jisung cries out, when his prostate gets stimulated again. Minho keeps the angle and pushes in quite hard. In a blink Jisung cums between them, painting white onto the tan skin with a loud whimper. The older buries his face in Jisung's neck and moans and cums within a couple thrusts.

They stay in this position for a short while, basking in the moment until Minho lifts his head to kiss the younger again and runs his one hand through the mess on Jisung's stomach. He picks up the white fluid as much as he can and pushes the fingers in their kiss. Then he tries to sit up, but Jisung keeps his arms wrapped around him. "No, please stay. Don't want a plug, just you.", Jisung mumbles. Minho chuckles. "Okay, baby. Are you thirsty?" The rapper nods and he lets Minho support himself on his arms to leave more room for him to breathe. "Good, we made you your favorite protein drink.", the dancer says. Now everyone is huddling closer around the two and Chan smirks, holds the cup to Jisung's lips. Jisung is quite surprised by how full it is. He knows that there is one of his loads in it, but he didn't even register most of them cumming for the cup.

Eagerly he drinks everything up, all of their tastes mixing on his tongue, he's a little dizzy from being overwhelmed, but he still puts on a show for them by sticking his cum-covered tongue out and swallowing loudly, then showing off that everything is gone. The members coo at him, give him countless compliments and praise. He practically bathes in their sweetness until Chan quietly ushers the rest out of the room to give Jisung a while to calm down and get out of his headspace. Chan gives the rapper a quick kiss on the forehead, then one on Minho's cheek. "Stay with him, okay?", he whispers into Minho's ear. The dancer nods with a soft smile and then it's just him and Jisung. He leans down again while searching for the younger's hands to intertwine their fingers. Jisung angles his head to breathe in Minho's scent. They kiss slowly once more and Jisung whispers "Thank you. Thank you all for taking care of me...I love you.", which makes Minho gaze softly at him with a small smile on his lips forming. "Anything for you. We love you, too."


End file.
